


«Любимчик» фортуны

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), innokentya



Series: Criminal Minds ББ-квест [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Collage, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: «...Дерек все еще упрямо на него смотрит, ожидая ответа. Не может быть. Серьезно? Спенсеру даже интересно: это защитная реакция или тот просто разом растерял все свои способности к профилированию?» ©Иллюстрация к макси «Семьдесят первый».
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Criminal Minds ББ-квест [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880887
Kudos: 17
Collections: Criminal Minds ББ-квест, Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	«Любимчик» фортуны

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Семьдесят первый](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915885) by [fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020), [Seli_Creston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/pseuds/Seli_Creston). 



> • Полноразмер по клику  
> • [Исходники](https://picua.org/images/2020/08/15/190281e89786a503da4970b4d07cfd51.png)  
> • Цитата из песни Rihanna «Umbrella»: «Если тебе досталось от этой жизни, если ты держишь в руках карты и боишься сделать ход, я помогу тебе, я вылечу твоё сердце» ©

[ ](https://picua.org/images/2020/08/15/938e353018ece0e073c3d2d5db655146.png)


End file.
